runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Masters Templar
__TOC__ Welcome Welcome to Legion Of Paragons Wikia Page. We hope you find our page easy to use and that it contains any and all information you are looking for. In our page and associated links youll find Information, Charts, Images etc that help illistrate our lan in full spectrum. If by chance you have any questions for us, located at the bottom of this page there is a Leave Us a Message section you can post under. Thank you again and enjoy while you read over our clan. Meaning Clan Name Definition: par·a·gon (pr-gn, -gn) n. 1. A model of excellence or perfection of a kind; a peerless example: a paragon of virtue. Clan Motto: Deisceabail de Ordú (Old Irish) Definition in English: Disciples of Order Clan Colors: Red - Action, Confidence and Courage: We are confident in our clan and are courageous to take immediate action when another member is in need of help. Black - Stability: After all the trials and errors we have undergone over the years, we still remain stable. White - Purity: We are Paragons, in so we thrive to be pure in our actions as we press towards excellence. Introduction It's not easy to sum our clan by a one word description. We are many things and offer a wide band of opportunities. Our clan is a Skilling/Warring/Community/Organization type clan. This leaves our room for expansion endless. We take a multitude of players. It does matter if you’re a Combat Tank, Mage, Ranger, Pure, Skiller or whatever else you may classify yourself.Our clan is a place that anyone could fit in. We have members combat level 3 up into the 130's. Whatever your combat or skill level, we will accept you provided the following is the case. If you are Mature in nature, not necessarily and adult, if your character has a membership, we currently are not taking Free Players due to citadel default requirements. Check the links below for the one right for you for additional information. History Early summer, 2009 situated in a very small town in Middle America United States, you would have found a father, son and 2 friends. They are joined together in one enjoyable location. The vast world of Runescape was wondrous and unexplored. They discovered challenges, and enjoyment of the fireworks as our characters leveled in skills. The feeling of overall satisfaction of accomplishment and pride in the completion of yet another quest filled their hearts. Discovering new stories about the Runescape world sparking our interest as whispers of battles between the Zamorak and Saradomin gods bounce about. The four knew that they were onto something far larger and much more meaningful as they negated throughout the game side by side with each other. Something that was looking the group right in the eye yet they could not tell what it was. Disbelief and awe overwhelmed the group until they realized, it’s no mistake. The four gentlemen were headed straight for building one of the best clans in the game. The date is September 1st, 2009, the Runscape clan Masters Templar is born. Over the next several months, Masters Templar saw many changes, face lifts, and some reconstruction. As time went on, and more knowledge was gained, the clans’ leader negotiated twists and turns with the clan by shaving here, and adding there. Molding the clan over a period of time had its advantages and disadvantages. Things seemed to put along for the clan and its members. Then one grand and glorious day in April 2011, Jagex brought the game a historic update full of epic surprises for the clan community, the clan camp update. This was a massive event that changed the faces of clans in many ways. Some ways were great, and of course some not so great. But overall the update was an epic creation on the part of the entire Jagex staff. I Salute Jagex, Great job on that update, much needed. Over the next four months, Masters Templar saw some drastic changes from within. And by this time only one founder remained at the head seat while 2 others circum to misfortune in remaining in the balance. The forth founder ventured afar from the clan in search of broadening his horizons with Runescape. August 1st 2011, the clan bid farewell to its name Masters Templar to make way for a new and improved facelift yet once again. This time the expectations went to epic measures. Legion of Paragons introduced itself and its new colors with an even larger ambition. Weaving its infrastructure meticulously within itself is the key to making all of the operating parts run independently yet reliant on each other. Current day Legion of Paragons… Ball is definitely rolling well and the clan is thriving daily to achieve excellence. The overall purpose and goal is to render assistance and guidance in-game to each other when needed. My name is 19SIRE71, 19Mack71 previously. I am the leader and last remaining founder of Legion of Paragons aka Masters Templar in command to date. Meet The Leaders 19SIRE71 Sire is the original and sole owner and current leader of the clan. He is the clans executive officer. His primary duties are: #Alliances - He negotiates new allied relations with other clans and their leaders. Sire also maintains relations with current allied clans. He stays objective on current status of allied clans #Clan Court - The clan court is currently still in scout for a couple more Justices. He, along with the Courts Supreme Justice are currently working together to bring the court to life. #Clan Council - Same with the council as with the court. The council currently has 2 members and is still in need of 3 more. He is also working with the 2 existing council members to bring it to a functional state. #Leadership Role - In any case where there lacks managements in a certain area, Sire will also over see these areas until such time arrises when he may be able to fill those positions. #Performs normal daily duties as listed below: *Scans over the clans thread on the Runescape forum. Replies to any posts addressed to him, or pertinent to the areas in which he directly over sees. *Does a daily balance figuring at the citadel. *Checks the clan bank and updates the thread. *Posts acceptance welcome letters to new recruits if any are present. *Follows up with other officers to ensure productivity is in continuous motion. *Hears ideas respectfully, generally by reading them on the thread, and then making decisions on them followed by executing adjustments in policies if needed. *Continue enhancing the Runescape Forum Thread, and the Runescape Webpage Forum. *Actively working on generating and promoting clan enhancements through outside sources. *Reads the runescape rules for updates, and checks runescape mainpage for any current, new and upcoming updates. Maxie 73 Maxie is the clans number 2 member. In any case where Sire is absent for any reason for a length of time, Maxie steps up and is acting Clan Leader. She is the clans operations officer. Her duties include: #Citadel - She Closes the citadel down to the entire clan the night before each weeks build tick takes place. This is to give time for her to examine the citadel, its new features, and its available build options for the next build week. In doing so, she compiles information vital for selecting the next build order. Once this process is complete, she will then set the goal for each resources and place the requirements in the motto field located in the clan details screen. This is accessable by selecting the clan details tab at the lower part of the clan chat interface. Maxie does have an opening for a Citadel Officer at the management level. #Programs - Currently Maxie has 2 primary programs that are rolling in the clan. one program is the clan bank and the other is the clan lottery. She would collect all resources from the logistics secretary collected since the previous collection then deposit them into the clans bank. Maxie also keeps track of and figures a daily standing of the lottery. She maintains purchase records for all those participating in the lottery. She also keeps updated on daily jackpot amounts for the lottery. Maxi has an opening for a Programs Officer, primarily for assisting her in adopting new programs and managing these new programs at a management level. #Co-Leader - As Maxie is the clans second in command, she also assists Sire in leading the clan. These fuctions may include supplying feedback on daily operation of clan or something as simple as answering questions in clan chat is Sire is elsewhere performing other duties. ie, in the threads updating or involved in one of his many duties. Heartsdiva History: Heartsdiva has held a few positions and has worn every rank from recruit up. Heartsdiva got involved in the clan near the end of summer 2009, just a few weeks after the founders started putting the clan together. She contributed alot to the ground work in which the clan was built upon. Due to personal reasons, she did take time off in most of 2010 and became fully active once again in late spring 2011. Description: Heartsdiva is the clans third in command. In the case Maxie 73 needs to step up as clan leader, heartsdiva would also step up as the clans second in command assisting Maxie. Heartsdiva is the clans administrations officer. Her duties include: #Recruiting - She manages recruiting in the clan in the copacity equal to that of a director over a department. She stays current on new recruit applications on the threads as well as staffing the recruiting department. In full operation, heartsdivas recruiting department would consist of the following: * 1 Recruiting Officer (Administrator) ** 1 Assistant Recruiting Officer (General) *** 2 Recruiting Leaders (Captain) **** 4 Recruiters (Lieutenant) ***** 8 Recruiting Assistants (Sergeant) #Training - Currently heartsdiva has no one placed in this department as of yet. She has been focusing on building the clans recruiting department. Somewhere near the middle of the build phase of the recruiting department, i suspect she will then start initializing the training department. When constucted, it will look similar to the following. *1 Training Officer (Administrator) **1 Assistant Training officer (General) ***2 Training Leaders (Captain) ****3 Trainers (Lieutenant) *****4 Training Assistants (Sergeant) In all heartsdivas department fully staffed and operationally moving on all cylinders would be 28 members including herself. Recruiting Recruiting Thread The clans recruiting department does more than just bringing new recruits in the clan. Our recruiting team works together in developing strategies to enhance recruiting procedures and policies. The department also hires members of its team from the clans general member population. Meaning, if you just came into the clan, don't expect that because you were a Recruiting Super Hero for your last clan that you will automatically be given a position on the recruiting staff for our clan. Our clans recruiting policy and procedures may in many ways be similar to that of other clans, but there are some differences. The goal in the end for all clans in recruiting are the same, to obtain new members in the clan. But the expectations of these new members difer from clan to clan, and the process by which they get accepted also difers from clan to clan. This means even though you did recruit in a previous clan, our procedures and policies are certainly different. Currently, all members ranked Sergeant and above may invite new members to the clan. However, once the recruiting department is fully staffed, Lieutenants and above will be the only ones able to invite. The long term goal is that Sergeants will assist in obtaining recruits but will need to have a Recruiter, Recruiting Leader, Recruiting Officer or the Director of Recruiting present to get the new recruit invited. On our Runescape Thread page 1 post 9 is the procedure in which to recruit new members. The following post (Post 10) you will fing the clans recruit application. The new recruit must copy this application into a reply and answer the questions. NOTE: The new recruit would need to ensure they are logged into the page (Located at the top far roght Option Tab) to unlock the reply option in the forum. Training Advancement Opportunities Clan Uniform Clan Court Clan Council Alliances Clan Bank Clan Lottery Events Tech Support Citadel Clan Links Clan Rules Permission Charts Official Runescape Website Official Jagex Website Credits Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans